


Crashing of two worlds

by Leniiva



Series: Eternian Princess Adora [2]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (she-ra)-centric, Angst, But do siblings really almost kill each other?, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Chipped Adora, Fluff, One-shot collection!, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Siblingly fights, The POV changes from chapter to chapter, Wow all of Adora's siblings sucks, he-man - Freeform, princess adora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiva/pseuds/Leniiva
Summary: A collection of stories of Eternian Princess Adora. Don't expect it to be in order because I'm writing this when inspiration hits.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra)
Series: Eternian Princess Adora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. The rescue of Princess Aviva of Eternia (She-ra au)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little thing from my amazing discord server! For context, Adora is the Princess of Eternia and had crash-landed in the fright zone. She met Catra and was surprised to find a bunch of dark magic surround the other. Because she had been pushed through a magic portal into despondos, her body had been greatly altered to accustom the use of magic, and such, Adora can 'see' magic. 
> 
> It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. >:3

"Come on Adora! Remember our promise!" And with that, Adora's tinted eyes widened.

For once since their fight had started, Adora's voice shook, "O-our promise?" The arm that held the sword limply fell to Adora’s side. Catra licked her dried lips and the taste of blood peppered her tongue. 

She has one chance of doing this, and Catra couldn't mess this up. Adora winced and her hand that wasn't gripping the hilt of her sword flew to her neck. That hadn't escaped from Catra. 

From the moment Catra had slammed the other girl into the control panel of Horde prime's ship, the other girl had been acting off. Her once sharp movements were now far more sluggish and Catra swore that she had seen familiar soft sky blue irises flicker between traded blows and parries.

Suddenly Catra had an idea. Almost without thought, her fingers quickly slipped off the golden band that rested comfortably rested underneath her head. Catra only spared a single glance at the band resting within her palm. It was a tiara really, only given to members of the First one's- Adora had once called them Eternians- royal family.

But to both of them, it means something else. It signifies a promise between two broken people. A promise that Adora wouldn't leave her willingly. So it was fitting that it would be the thing that would bring Adora back to her.

Artificial light bounced off the golden metal and caught the wincing girl's attention. Her eyes widened and her hand fell to her side as she stared at the object.

"Remember this Adora?" Catra's voice was almost inaudible but Catra knew that Adora was hanging on each word she said like it was a lifeline. She held up the band for Adora to see.

"H-how?" Adora’s voice shook and a hand touched the base of her head where Catra knew where the band was supposed to be.

Catra didn’t let Adora finish, "Remember how you gave it to me as a promise?"

Adora winced and her hand flew to her head as if just listening was causing her pain. Catra didn’t doubt that it was. 

She rubbed a finger against the golden folds, "R-remember how you ran out of the fright zone, taking me with you because you couldn't bear to leave me there with Sha-shadow weaver?"

Adora dropped the sword and it fell to the ground with a dull thud, "Shut up" She growled but Catra ignored her.

"Remember how you promised you would never leave me willingly?" Tears pricked at the corners of Catra's eyes, "and how that was the first promise anyone had ever made to me?"

"...please...." The other girl whimpered and gripped her head. 

Catra gulped, "You've never broken that promise before Adora. So why start now?" She asked with a sad smile. 

Adora gripped her head, and when she spoke it didn’t sound like her own. It sounded like hundreds, maybe millions of people were talking at the same time, "I SAID SHUT UP" She screamed and rushed forwards. Adora was empty-handed but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

Catra grimaced, her Adora was still in there. Her reaction to Catra’s words proved that, but now it was time to her back. She just hoped that Adora would forgive her for this. She ran forwards, meeting Adora halfway. Catra ducked under Adora's swipe and kicked her back, sending Adora crashing onto the steps of Horde prime's throne. Catra took the advantage and gripped Adora’s arm, her nails digging in Adora's soft flesh, but she had easily pinned the girl down to the ground.

Adora screamed out and Catra’s eyes narrowed as she glanced down. Her suspicions were confirmed now that she had a full view of the back of Adora's neck. There, almost like it was taunting her, was a green chip that was embedded into the back of her neck. Catra noted in the back of her mind about how the band that Adora had given her would have completely covered that spot but shook her head. Tiny green veins flowed underneath the skin and with every scream that escaped from Adora's lips, Catra swore she would feel it pulse.

"You never broke our promise Adora so let's make a new one." Catra’s voice shook before she took a deep breath and pressed two claws against the green metal, it screamed out a high pitched whine.

"You take care of me. I take care of you!" And with that Catra's claws pierced the metal, slicing it in half. It fell to the ground with a high pitched screech and Adora suddenly took a deep breath as if she was drowning.


	2. Razz forces a cat to help her pick berries novelized (she-ra au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Razz.  
> Also, the name Aviva came from another Princess Adora fanfic called "To forget what is remembered". It's pretty cool and has a great Adam!

Adora squinted up at the night sky before sighing. Catra glanced up to where Adora was sitting in a lone tree near Razz’s cottage. Catra only sighed and drew the makeshift curtain close and pressed her back against the smooth wood. 

Adora was almost different when they left the fright zone. It was familiar but at the same time, it was different. Maybe it was just because of the danger of the situation or maybe the whispering woods brought something out from the golden-haired girl. Adora since they had got here, was subdued if only ever slightly. 

“And she keeps staring at the sky too...” Catra whispered to herself, “What is she even looking for?” She only sighed.

Catra brushed a finger against her neck, almost smiling as instead of the fur that grew all over her body, she was met with cold metal. Adora won’t leave her, Catra thought to herself as she glanced back to where she knew Adora was, not willingly. It filled her with warmth.

“Ah, so you and little Aviva are close yes?” A raspy voice spoke from somewhere beside her. 

Catra jumped up, her eyes darting from every corner that she could see before it landed on the familiar form of Razz. Catra let a shaky breath out. 

Aviva? Catra thought to herself, does she mean Adora?

Razz’s eyes twinkled and she uncomfortably leaned into Catra’s personal space, “You’re wearing little Aviva’s band! Not even my Mara could get her to part from it!” Razz pointed a finger to Catra’s neck.

“Mara?” Catra asked and Razz clapped her hands together. 

“Razz will explain it after we go berry picking!” And with that, the older woman grabbed her arm in spite of the squeak that escapes Catra’s throat. 

Razz cheered and shoved a basket into her hands. Catra glanced down at the woven material in pure confusion, where did she even get this and where was the old lady even dragging her? 

\---

Apparently the old lady was dragging her to a crystal castle thing. It’s called something else but at this point, Catra couldn’t care less. She leaned against a tree, watching the surprisingly agile old lady scale the building with ease. 

Catra tilted her head to the side, “Look, old lady, you said you’ll explain things if we go berry picking,” Catra made air quotes when she yelled the words berry picking, but Razz only laughed. 

“Little kitty-” Catra hissed at the nickname the old lady had given her, “Razz will only tell you about Mara. Little Aviva will have to explain the rest!”

Suddenly a basket slammed next to her, easily making Catra screech in surprise. Loud laughter followed close behind and she glared at the laughing woman.

“My mara was She-ra” Razz clapped and climbed higher, “And even if Aviva doesn’t want to remember, Mara was also important to her as well.”

Important? Catra thought to herself and watched as Razz dropped another basket down. Another thought crossed her mind and she found herself calling out, “Why do you call Adora Aviva?”

Razz stopped in her tracks and looked back down, “Who?” Razz asked from the top of the building. 

Catra felt a bit annoyed, how in the world does she not know who Adora was? She literally was talking about her for the past twenty minutes, “Adora! Why do you call Adora Aviva?” She repeated to the old lady. 

“Ah is that what Aviva is calling herself now?” Razz asked, “It’s a bit hard to remember who is who, little kitty!”

“Apparently you can easily remember who I am though,” Catra hissed at the nickname. Really? Catra wasn’t that small, she’s practically fully grown! She looked up and saw that Razz was climbing down with a basket tied to her back. 

“You want to drop that down?” Catra yelled only to be waved down. 

Razz climbed down with practiced ease and joined the magicat at the base of the castle, “Little Adora must be feeling down!” She said as Catra grabbed the two remaining baskets. They were surprisingly intact for baskets that were dropped at thirty-forty feet. She noted how the old lady had made the switch between Adora's two names with almost no fuss. 

“She loved running around these woods with Mara,” Razz laughed at a memory only she could see, “Exploring the magic of these woods. Hearing and listening to the whisperings of the wind.”

There was something stuck in Catra’s throat as she swallowed, “What was Mara to Adora?” The old woman blinked for a second before looking back at Catra, “Only Adora can answer that.” Her eyes were narrowed and she had said it with more seriousness than what Catra had thought the old woman could produce. 

They walked in silence until the familiar sight of Razz’s cottage came into view, “Razz?” Catra asked. The old lady hummed and turned to her. 

“What’s She-ra?” 

Razz only smiled, “She-ra is pure magic. And she will reappear at our time of need.” And with that, Razz entered her little cottage, leaving Catra alone holding a basket as she stared at Razz’s disappearing form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	3. The Aftermath (She-ra au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you're getting a treat next chapter. So take some sad lesbians in return.

Catra glanced up at the tree line before looking down at the cooling pie in her hands, “Figures,” The magicat whispered and shifted the pie to her left hand. With enough effort and thanks to the help of her claws, Catra managed to climb up to the upper tree line. 

Digging her claws into the rough wood, she shouted out, “Adora? Adora?!” Her voice echoed out into the air and Catra waited for a response. Her ears twitched as they picked up a soft voice in the distance. 

With a smile, Catra pivoted to the right and jumped from tree to tree. The wind blew her hair from her face and soon Catra could see a small opening. You could see the night sky, and it was no wonder why Adora chose this place. With a final huff, Catra hopped down from the trees to the ground. 

She set the now cold pie down in the grass before turning back to the trees, “Adora? I know you’re here!” She yelled. 

“I’m not your fucking delivery cat Adora! You either get some pie now or you don’t get any!” Something rustled from above and her multi-colored eyes caught the sight of golden hair against the green leaves. 

Catra impatiently tapped her foot, her hand against her hip as Adora jumped down to meet her. Adora squatted down before straightening up to face Catra. The magicat noted how Adora’s normally bright smile now had a hint of melancholy and how her hair was hastily braided. She smiled back at Catra, “Hey Catra, you looking for me?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Well I  _ was _ just hopping from tree to tree, so what do you think?” 

Adora could only laugh before settling down in the cool grass, “Come on, join me,” She said and patted the spot next to her. Catra rolled her eyes before sitting down too and pressed her knees to her chest. 

“So?” Adora asked and Catra looked at the smiling girl, her eyebrows raising at the underlying question. Adora continued, “Did you have fun with Razz?” She asked with a wave. Catra hugged her legs and thought for a second before answering. 

“Razz… She’s confusing but treated me… with,” Catra paused for a second, “Kindness? She treated me like I was human.” 

Adora smiled, “Ah Razz, she’s a confusing one. Could never get my name right. Did you know she kept calling me by one of my old friend’s names?” She giggled before looking up at the sky. Her demeanor changed almost instantly, her smile became fixed and it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Catra bumped her shoulder and Adora glanced at her, “Hey Adora. You okay?”, Catra’s voice was softer than how she usually spoke. She snaked an arm around Adora’s shoulders and shoved her face against Adora’s neck. The other girl did nothing at first and Catra thought that maybe she was overstepping, that Adora would push her back, but then Catra felt the other girl tug her closer. 

Adora snuggled her face into Catra’s bushy mane before answering, “I’m…” She paused for a second before continuing, “Catra I can’t lie to you,” She whispered into her hair. 

Catra mumbled into Adora’s neck, “You idiot, you never did,” And something fluttered in Adora’s throat. 

Adora sighed before pulling away and looked at Catra straight in the eyes, “Will you wait? I… I won’t keep things from you, but will you wait?” Her voice shook and she swallowed hard. 

“It’s your story, you idiot, can’t force you to answer anything,” Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s wrist in a comforting matter, “But I guess I have a question,” 

Adora hummed and turned back to the sky, “Go ahead,” she said with a small nod. Catra took a small breath and turned to stare up, “Who was Mara to you?” Adora sighed and hugged her knees together, pressing her face in her arms. She pressed her eyes close for a moment as if she was thinking, before opening them. They were filled with unshed tears. 

“Mara… she...” Adora snuffled and Catra wrapped an arm around her, “Remember Adora, I can wait,” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear. 

“I-I can answer something else Ca-Catra. Just-” She rubbed her eyes, “Not about Mara.”

Catra bit her lower lip and thought hard, “Uhh… Hey, you know that Razz kept calling you Aviva?” Catra tried to laugh, “Confused the hell out of me too!”

Adora was silent for a second before, a small laugh escaped from her lips and Adora covered her mouth. 

“Aviva… Haha!” She giggled and held her tear-stained face in her hands, silent laughter racking her body, “Aviva was… was just my old name...” She gasped, almost out of breath. 

“And I hated being called it!” Adora exclaimed before tugging Catra close to her, “No one would say ‘Hey Aviva! What’s up!’ No, they would always say something dumb like ‘Little flower!’ or Sweet Bud’ or when someone was trying to flirt with me,” Adora puffed up her chest and her voice was a more exaggerated deep tone, “ ‘Viva my spring flower! Will you allow me the honor of courting you?’ And I didn’t even know who the fuck that guy was either!”

Catra gasped and playfully pushed the laughing girl away, “No way!” She laughed and Adora giggled, “You changed your name so you  _ wouldn’t  _ have to hear  _ flower _ puns?”

“I did I did!” Adora laughed and tried to swat at the other girl. Catra only pushed her back further. 

“Well, didn’t you think that Adora was more pun-able than Aviva?” Catra exclaimed, “I can name two, maybe three puns about Adora than I can about Aviva!”

Adora gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!” Catra narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to challenge, “Wow Adora! You’re so adora-ble! You’re a beloved gift! Adored by all!” 

Adora lunged forwards, knocking the laughing magicat onto her back, “Two of those aren't even puns!” She laughed.

“But see you’re laughing!”

“Not because of your awful puns you fucking cat!”

The two girls laughed and the pie remained at their side forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is coming soon!


	4. The cat in the mask meets a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Shadow weaver.

“Fucking Shadow weaver,” Catra hissed as she rubbed her side. The right side of her back was tender, fresh from the punishment for failing _her_ squad in today’s simulation. It wasn’t her fault that Lonnie fell into that pit, nor was it her fault that the girl was too slow in pulling out her staff. Catra even helped her out of the pit! But to Shadow weaver, it just wasn’t enough and she had received a blast of whatever dark magic she decided to use today. 

It tingled with every movement she made and felt like something was crawling up her back, but Catra knew that nothing was there. A bit basic by her own standards but it did the job. Too bad for Shadow weaver though. Catra didn’t really need her back to climb up a wall. 

At worst it would make it this climb longer, Catra thought as she unsheathed her claws. She flexed her fingers and dug them onto the metal wall. 

She kept climbing up and up. To the only safe place, where she knew that no one would bother her. Where you could, if you were lucky, see the sunrise. Catra’s little piece of silence and peace where Shadow weaver couldn’t get to. Dimly as she climbed, Catra knew that the witch could get anywhere she wanted to but pushed that thought to the side. 

Right now it was past curfew, so there were only a few guards that Catra had easily snuck past. With living in the Fright Zone all of her life, it was almost pathetically easy to sneak past. Catra grinned, she was almost there. 

With a tug of her wrist, she found herself in the highest part of the Fright Zone. A dinky little place that only had a railing Catra loved to lean on. From the time she had found this place when Catra was a little kitten, none of the searchlights have ever hit it. Catra smiled as she ran a claw against the railing. 

“I don’t think many people _could_ get here,” Catra muttered, “Maybe if you have a grappling hook or a pair of claws like me, but...” She trailed off. If she was honest, Catra didn’t know why she came here tonight. Maybe it was to get away from her team’s pitiful stares if they really cared then they would be standing up for her, or to find a place to ride out the tinging of her side.

As she stared up at the empty night sky, she could feel how her shoulders started to shake. She felt something burn in her multi-colored eyes. “Not now.” She hissed as she swiped an arm across her face. She knew for a fact that Shadow weaver had it out for her. Anyone with half a brain cell could see it. Even _Kyle_ , one of the densest people Catra had ever met, noticed how _badly_ the witch was treating his feline teammate. 

“They never did anything,” She hissed as she blinked away the tears, “They don’t _care_ , there’s no one in the world that would care about a screwed up magicat like me.” She glared up at the sky as if it held all the answers. 

“Why does Shadow weaver do this to me?” She growled and ran a hand to her side, “I’m trying! I really am!” The sky didn’t answer her and she hadn’t expected it to. She sighed and leaned against the railing. A little peace would do her some good. 

Something rumbled. Catra opened her eyes and glanced up before straightening. Something flew across the sky, a striking blue that you could see from a mile away. It fell to the ground with a deafening bang and Catra hissed. She quickly got to her feet and scaled-down the wall. She jumped the moment she could see the ground, and she landed on her feet before falling into a roll. 

Catra quickly pressed herself to the wall, narrowly avoiding a squad of marching soldiers, “The alarms haven’t gone off yet?” Catra hissed as her eyes glanced at the silent status lights, “Why?” 

Catra growled, “There was no way no one didn’t hear that,” Were they serious? Was she literally the only one who saw that? 

“Fine, if no one else is going to do anything then I might as well look,” She whispered to herself as she softly opened a door, “Maybe if I find something then Shadow weaver can finally get off my back!” 

\---

The whispering woods were slowly coming into view as Catra steered the borrowed skiff. The crawling on her back only got worst and she winced. Maybe this wasn’t as basic as Catra thought. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Catra muttered as she leaned the stick forwards. The skiff accelerated ever so slightly towards the growing pillar of smoke. She was still surprised how no one heard the almost deafening blow or saw the blue comet that crossed the night sky either. There was still no alarm or at least there was none that she could hear. 

There in the distance was a large crater. She parked the skiff nearby. It was almost her height and she could feel the heat radiating from the disturbed dirt. Catra huffed and patted up the raised dirt. She coughed and waved her hand as the smoke cleared enough for her to see… 

Catra’s eyes widened, “Is that a girl?” She asked herself as she stared. There in the middle of the crater was a blond girl wearing a torn-up white and gold skin-tight bodysuit. Catra caught the sight of gold underneath the girl’s neck. The other girl groaned and Catra tensed as she opened her eyes. 

They were glowing and those sky blue eyes flicked back and forth until they finally settled on Catra’s towering form. The blond girl squinted before pushing herself up. There was no way she wasn’t injured, Catra thought as she stared into a pair of shining blue eyes. 

“Why?” The girl blinked before whispering in a voice that was surprisingly full of pain, “Why are you hurt?”

“ _What_?”

“Your side!” The girl exclaimed, pointing exactly where Shadow weaver had hit her, “It’s pulsing!” 

Catra grasped her side as the girl’s glowing eyes narrowed, “Y-you’re hurt! Someone keeps hurting you!” She coughed into her fist. 

Catra’s eyes widened before they narrowed, “You’re in the Fright Zone’s territory,” She hissed and the girl’s eyes dimmed down to a dull blue as they widened, “And you’re not a horde soldier so I have to take you in.” 

Catra slid down the side of the crater and grabbed the girl’s arm. She surprisingly didn’t resist as much as Catra thought someone would, but would anyone really try to resist after falling out of the sky? 

“Who’s hurting you?” The girl asked again but Catra didn’t answer. 

“Please, who’s hurting you… ”She whispered again before closing her eyes and slumping forwards. 

Why would she care, Catra thought to herself as she pulled the girl’s arm to her shoulders. Catra was silent for a second as she glanced at the lights of the Fright Zone before answering in a voice that she knew the unconscious girl would hear, “That’s none of your business, Comet...” 

“But thanks for asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to extend the sadness a bit more before we get to the silliness. Writing Glimmer is pretty fun.


	5. Got along like a house on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta is third best girl after Adora and Scorpia.  
> 

Adora hummed as she walked down the halls of Bright Moon castle. It was almost crazy how her life turned out. She could have sworn it was just yesterday she crashed in the Fright Zone, but look at her now. Her lips tugged into a small smile as she passed the Princess of Dryl’s room. A muffled huff and a few bangs of, what Adora thought to be, metal hitting the floor filled the once quiet air. 

Adora paused as she turned. Her eyes narrowed and she pressed a hand against the smooth wood before she gave a mighty knock, “Entrapta?” Adora called out to the Inventor Princess, “Are you okay?”

No answer. 

Adora narrowed her eyes more and her eyes glowed a dim blue. Entrapta didn’t have a runestone, nor did the purple-haired princess practice magic, so it was virtually impossible for Adora to sense even a droplet of magic from the older princess. Adora wasn’t surprised when nothing happened, so she did the next best thing, she knocked again. 

“Entrapta? I’m coming!” 

Adora pushed open the door to find the purple-haired princess kneeling on the floor surrounded by panels of metal. The other princess’s purple hair tendrils had a tablet and had been furiously tapping away on the screen before Adora had come in. She stared at the blond Eternian in surprise before morphing into pure joy. 

“Adora! My research has told me that you can read first one’s writing!” She exclaimed and a purple tendril wrapped around Adora’s wrist, “I’ve spent the whole day trying to decode some of the panels Catra and Bow gave me!” She patted the panel closest to her. 

“So to minimize the amount of time it would take for me to decipher them, I would  _ really really  _ use your help!” She begged with one of the brightest smiles Adora has ever seen from the princess. 

Adora glanced at the panels and saw the familiar writings of her people. This was familiar territory for the golden-haired girl, so why would she decline if it was for research right? Adora could only smile as she gently unwrapped Entrapta’s hair from her wrist, “So that’s why you weren’t there for lunch.” She sat next to the princess and Entrapta had a huge smile on her face. 

“So you noticed?” She asked and Adora snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Entrapta,” Adora said, “Catra and I both noticed. It’s hard to not notice how one of the more excitable members of the princess alliance wasn’t at lunch.”

“Plus,” Adora continued, “If I help you now, that means you’ll be there for tomorrow’s breakfast.” 

Entrapta nodded with a smile on her face and tried to shove both a panel and her tape recorder near Adora’s face only for Adora to bat the recorder away, “Please don’t shove that in my face.” 

She took it from the princess and clicked it on before putting it in the middle of the two girls, “It’ll record just fine right here.”

“Come on! What does this one say?” Entrapta poked a finger to the panel in her hands. 

Adora paused and carefully scanned the writing. It was one of the newer ones, that was for sure, “The key of Etheria’s power lies in the heart,” Entrapta’s eyes glistened as she handed Adora another one. 

“I have digital logs of a first one crews’ transmission too!” Entrapta exclaimed as one of her hair tendril tapped away on her tablet. Adora smiled as she asked, “Really? From where?”

Entrapta only smiled, “I dunno! That’s what makes it fun!”

Adora pointed at the panel in her hands, “Well, this one said,  _ Entrapta needs to get some dinner before Adora reads anymore! _ ” She said while nudging the girl’s shoulders.

“Wai-Oh come on! It’s for research!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sword of dreams  
> Eternian Princess! Adora knows much more about technology than Canon! Adora, so she would bond more with Entrapta when the inventor-princess needs to translate first one's text.  
> With how I'm writing Adora, she would bond with the horde characters better than how she would with the princess alliance.


	6. The aftermath: Adora's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Adora you have some major baggage.

"I guess they were right." Adora whispered, looking to the empty night sky. "You really don't know what you have until you lose it." Adora sighed into her hands. It was strangely depressing to look at the once full sky. 

She may have been one of the few people on Etheria to even know about the existence of stars, but it still left a hollow feeling in Adora's chest every time she saw the night sky. 

Her chest pang and Adora felt tears burn in her eyes. "Not now." She hissed and scrubbed her face. She didn't want to cry. She didn't need to cry. There was nothing left for her, nothing that Adora could return to. Her brother made sure of that. 

Rage peppered up her chest and Adora stomped it down under a mental heel. 

There was no use of being angry, Adora thought lowly, Adam isn't here, so why bother. 

She just sighed even harder and didn't bother looking back. 

"Adora? Adora?" A faintly familiar voice shouted in the distance, and Adora cracked an eye open. 

Oh, she thought as she stretched her legs, That must be Catra. She climbed to her feet, the branch holding her measly weight with ease, and glanced around. Shouldn't keep her little magicat waiting. 

Adora did honestly love Catra but the feline, if left alone long enough, could and would work herself up, and a frustrated Catra wasn't pleasant to deal with. 

Adora called out, "I'm here!" She didn't doubt that the magicat heard her. She leaned against the bark, slightly amused, as the faint sounds of branches being bent filled the air. Soon the magicat dropped down on the forest floor, holding something that Adora dimly noted to be one of Razz's pies. 

"Adora? I know you're here!" Catra had set down the pie as she yelled with a hand to her mouth. "I’m not your fucking delivery cat Adora! You either get some pie now or you don’t get any!"

Well, best not to keep the missus waiting, Adora thought and swung down to a lower branch. That immediately caught the magicat's attention. 

Adora jumped down to the grass, rolling like how she'd seen one of her squad mates do before she left Etheria. She gave the other girl a small smile as she straightened up. Catra looked less than amused as she tapped her foot. 

"Hey Catra, you looking for me?" Adora shot to the grumpy feline. Catra only rolled her eyes at Adora's blatant observation. 

"Well, I was just hopping from tree to tree, so what do you think?" Catra said with an exaggerated eye roll. Adora could only laugh and she sat down in the cool grass. Adora hummed, the whispering woods were always cool during the nights. 

"Come on, join me." Adora said and patted the spot next to her. Catra indulged her request with an eye roll as she flopped next to Adora, her knees firmly pressed against her chest. 

"So?" Adora questioned and Catra gave her a deadpanned look that made Adora smile. "Did you have fun with Razz?" Adora asked. Razz could be a bit much, Adora confessed to herself as Catra hugged her legs. 

She looked confused for a second, cutely tilting her head to the side and her ears folded against the sides of her head. "Razz.... She's confusing, but treated me... with," She paused, seemingly thinking out her words. "Kindness? She treated me like I was human." Catra said in a confused tone. 

Adora could barely bite down the hiss that crawled out of her throat. How dare the horde treat her friend like that. Make her believe that being treated like a human being is something you've to earn instead of something you're already are. Catra had earned more than enough kindness and she had undoubtedly earned Adora's respect. 

Adora smiled, though it felt a fake to her. "Ah Razz, she’s a confusing one." She forced a laugh. "Could never get my name right. Did you know she kept calling me by one of my old friend’s names?" Catra was smart, and Adora knew that. She probably already could tell how fake her joy was. 

Adora sighed and didn't want to see the knowing look Catra was definitely giving her. So she decided to look at anywhere that wasn't the feline, which apparently was the sky. 

Adora could feel the smile melt off her face as a sense of melancholy washed over her. Something brushed her shoulders and she glanced at Catra, who gave her a concerned look. "Hey Adora." She said in a soft voice. "You okay?" 

An arm wrapped around Adora's shoulders and Catra had shifted her body before pulling Adora close. Her head fitting into the little nook of her neck. At first, Adora only froze, not really knowing what to do when your friend was giving you comfort. She paused before wrapping her own arm to pull the feline closer. Catra offered so it was only fair that Adora also gave her the same comfort. 

Adora snuggled closer, her cheek being tickled by Catra's bushy mane. She didn't want to lie to Catra. The feline had enough people lie to her, and Adora held too many secrets for far too long, but Adora could already feel her throat tense at the thought to Catra rejecting her.

Adora buried her face in her mane, her voice coming out smaller than how she wanted. "I'm..." Adora choked. "Catra I can’t lie to you." She whispered. 

Adora felt Catra mutter, it tickled as hot breath brushed her exposed neck. "You idiot, you never did." Except that was the only thing Adora did. Lie. Omit her past. She didn't even give Catra her first name. Just a name that felt real. 

She shuttered and let out a shaky sigh as she pushed the magicat back. Adora held her at arm's length, really looking in Catra's beautifully mismatched eyes. "Will you wait?"

Adora asked the feline in front of her, "I… I won’t keep things from you, but will you wait?" 

Catra's eyes softened, "It’s your story, you idiot, can’t force you to answer anything." Her tail wrapped around Adora's wrist. Adora felt something flutter in her chest. 

Catra turned back, her eyes trained on something Adora couldn't see. "But I guess I have a question." She mutters. 

Adora hummed and turned back to the sky. She could do this. Catra won't be like Adam. She will listen. "Go ahead." Adora said with a reassuring nod. 

Catra paused, as if she was trying to find the words before she stared up at the sky, her eyes large and focused. "Who was Mara to you?" Her voice was loud and clear, but it felt like the world was crashing down. 

It really hadn't begun to sink in that Adam's decision for banishing her was in direct contact with her connection to Mara. That Mara's apparent betrayal had almost resulted in Adora's death. 

Adora didn't even know what happened to Mara either. All she knew was that the Mara she knew had betrayed the First ones, the squad Adora herself was a part of for a better half of a year, joining in. Maybe Adam and the council kept all the important details from her in case she suddenly decided to join in the rebellion. 

Bile burned in her throat as Adora clenched her eyes close. Her knees were pressed tight against her chest, feeling her muscles ache. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurred as tears burned her eyes. 

Her voice shook. "Mara… she..." Adora choked and Catra quickly wrapped her in a hug. 

Catra's lips were next to Adora's ear as she whispered, "Remember Adora, I can wait." And that's what broke Adora. The fact that Catra would wait, would sit down and just listen to her. It sent more tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I-I can answer something else Ca-Catra. Just-” Adora rubbed her eyes, her cheeks were sticky with tears. “Not about Mara.” She half laughed and half cried. 

Catra looked startled for a second before her face became thoughtful. Her eyes were trained on something and her tail curled even more around Adora's wrist. 

“Uhh… Hey, you know that Razz kept calling you Aviva?” Catra awkwardly laughed. Adora paused as Catra continued, “Confused the hell out of me too!"

Aviva. Her first name. Her old name. She was silent for a second, not really knowing what to even explain to Catra about that old name. She stared blankly, before a small laugh escaped from her lips. The absurdity of the whole name situation finally getting to her as she tried to stifle her laughter. 

“Aviva… Haha!" Adora giggled into her hands, new tears running down her cheeks as her body shook from laughter. "Aviva was… was just my old name..." Adora gasped out, holding her stomach as if she was going to bust a gut. 

"And I hated being called it!" She exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around Catra, pulling the surprised feline in for a hug as she laughed. 

"No one would say ‘Hey Aviva! What’s up!’" Adora half ranted. 

"No, they would always say something dumb like ‘Little flower!’ or Sweet Bud’ or when that one guy was trying to flirt with me,” 

Adora puffed up her chest and lowered her voice. “ ‘Viva my spring flower! Will you allow me the honor of courting you?’" She broke her flawless imitation of that one noble the council tried pairing her up with. "And I didn’t even know who the fuck that guy was either!"

Catra's eyes widened as she pushed Adora away, laughing. "No way!" Adora giggled as she swatted the hand away. 

"You changed your name so you wouldn’t have to hear flower puns?” She exclaimed. 

Adora laughed airly, "I did I did!" She yelled. If you had a name that was just a glorified flower pun then you would absolutely try to change it the moment you had the chance. 

"Well, didn’t you think that Adora was more pun-able than Aviva?" Catra exclaimed with wide eyes and a large cat-like smile. "I can name two, maybe three puns about Adora than I can about Aviva!”

Adora gasped and tried to swat the magicat over the head. "You wouldn’t dare!" She accused and Catra's eyes narrowed to razor points before she opened her damn mouth.

"Wow Adora! You’re so adora-ble! You’re a beloved gift! Adored by all!” She said before Adora knocked the laughing magicat onto her back. 

"Two of those aren't even puns!" Adora laughed.

“But see you’re laughing!”

“Not because of your awful puns you fucking cat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trauma is a bitch.  
> Also I wrote this on my phone at 4 am.


	7. You deserve love too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck off Horde Prime.

Adora stopped and her breath caught in her throat. In front of her was one of the most beautiful scene Adora had ever seen.

Pink and orange skies illuminated her face as the moons loomed above. The woods from below hummed and sang so sweetly, and she breathed in deeply. Adora's eyes sparkled as she stood at the cliff's end. It was... Etheria before the magic was completely bounded within the heart.

"Oh..." Adora breathed out, reaching out a hand out and grasping the wisps of magic within her sight.

This was how Etheria was supposed to be. Magic flowing freely in the air, singing sweetly as the animals within the woods roared. She sat down against the cliff. Adora closed her eyes, letting the wind ruffle her short hair.

A familiar hand grasped Adora's shoulder and she glanced to the side. Adora's breath caught as another sat down next to her.

Mara smiled back.

Her face was kind and as young as the last time Adora had seen her. Platinum blond hair flowed with a vibrant red cape behind the older woman's shoulder as she gazed forwards, her blue eyes soft and filled with mirth.

"Hey there, little princess." Mara laughed and tears filled Adora's eyes. She gingerly rested her hand against Mara's. The other woman felt warm.

"I'm..." Adora closed her mouth, picking her words carefully for her old squad leader. ".... I'm going to the heart." She breathed out.

"Your sacrifice won't be vain." She closed her eyes.

"But at what cost Aviva?" Mara said without looking at her. Adora's eyes opened, shocked and Mara's own had hardened.

"I never wanted to die." She said mutely. Adora's eyes widened and Mara turned back to face Adora, her own blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "Little princess, I sacrificed myself so you wouldn't have to." Mara breathed out.

"I chose to send you back so you wouldn't have to be stuck choosing between your heart and your family. Why? Why are you doing this Aviva?" Adora looked at Mara, her mouth suddenly dry and pinched close in a tight line.

"It's better this way. My friends, my family, they'll all be safe. They'll all be happy." Her eyes burned. A warm hand pressed against her cheek and Adora glanced up at the older woman.

Mara looked so tired. "And you? What about you Aviva? What do you want after this? When it's all over?"

Adora couldn't breathe. "It doesn't matter, Mara. I'm... She-ra." Adora choked out. "I'm fixing my family's mistakes." Mara's hands wrapped over her own hands, bringing them up to her chest.

Adora stilled as Mara softly squeezed her hands. Mara stared into Adora's eyes with a sad determination as she brushed a stray hair from Adora's face. "You... are more than what you can give others." She said. "You are not defined by your mistakes... Or your family's, my little princess."

The simulation around them flickered as tears ran down Adora's face. Something in the distance rumbled and Mara smiled as her form shook. One last statement escaped from her lips as she buzzed, "You deserve love too... Don't give... up...! You're so....close!

Mara froze, her face stilled as the simulation darkened. A familiar, sickening green filled the simulation as a large foreboding figure glitched into sight.

Adora felt fear fill her veins and tasted blood as she edged away, her eyes blown wide and full of tears.

"Hello... My dear little sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Adora can't get catch break.
> 
> I'm on tumblr! Under the same name so don't be afraid of sending me an ask.


	8. Spooooooooon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tried a new writing style because I'm taking Creative writing! Yayyyyy. First person anyone?

Glimmer and I were sitting on her plush bed, cheesecake and plates rested between us. 

"Wait so... You found out that your sword can transform?" Glimmer cocked an eyebrow, her soft face filled with obvious skepticism. I couldn't blame the other princess but it was true. 

There was no denying the fact that magic was weird. It bends to its own rules and I, for the life of me, couldn't remember any of them. It was so different from how I thought magic should work. 

So in all, I really couldn't truly explain how the sword of protection transformed into a damn screwdriver. All I really remember feeling at that moment was... a quiet frustration as I searched through my tools. And clear annoyance at the laughing Magicat that calls herself Catra. 

I huffed, why in the world do I love that cat so much? 

I scratched my face, my lips curling up into a small pout. "Glim, magic is weird. You know this." I complained to the princess. 

She rolled her eyes and shoved a spoon full of cheesecake into her mouth. She jabbed the spoon out with a little pop, "You think I don't already know that?" She said, twirling the metal utensil in my direction. "But what I don'tbelieve is that a huge, ancient sword that's probably older than my mom...! Could turn into a little screwdriver, Adora." 

I puffed up, clenching my own spoon within my fingers. "It's true!" I said and stabbed my own slice of cheesecake. The cheesy goodness had caved the moment the dainty metal had touched the creamy treat. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it, Adora." She said, rolling her spoon. 

I pouted. "Fine." The plush cushion I was sitting on squished as I reached over Glimmer's bed and grabbed my sword. It felt weightless within my grasp as I stared into the spotless blade. The tip almost grazing against the pale peach of Glimmer's ceiling. 

Glimmer laughed and shoved another spoonful into her mouth. I only stuck my tongue out to the princess and turned back to the sword. My eyes blinked once and then the blue hue was back, shining dimly. I blinked again and my eyes revert back to the soft blue they were always were. 

"Come on..." I whisper to my reflection. 

Nothing happens.

I growled and peered harder, grinding my teeth as Glimmer giggles in the background. "Glim, I love you and all but would I really appreciate it if you would let me concentrate." I huffed as I tossed my spoon at the laughing girl. 

Glimmer easily dodged it and the metal spoon spiraled to the ground with a soft thud. We both stared at the fallen spoon and turned to look at each other. "Well, you don't have a spoon anymore." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't need a spoon to eat some damn cake, Glimmer." I waved a hand to her while giving her a look. "The only thing I really need is a-" 

Suddenly the sword in my hand glowed and we both squeaked as I almost dropped it. Really? I mean really!

I stared in complete disbelief as the sword quickly shrunk into a small fork. Its handle was gold in color and the little tines were a pale blue-silver. It rested innocently in my palm as we both stared at it. 

I glanced at the shocked princess and waved it around. "See?" I said weakly. I cut a bit of cheesecake, chewing as I waited for her response. Glimmer only stared in disbelief. 

"I, uh told you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoon!


End file.
